totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheZobe
Admin Hey Zobe. can be an admin on this website. You can check out my td wiki at totaldramaisland.wikia.com/User:Aimers. I think I will be able to help out here for you. Aimers Luv Hey, im glad you made a wiki for this cause I luv TDC! -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 12:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, just adding some of the basic things to the wiki :) -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 15:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zobe, can I have adminship? I'm working really hard on the wiki, even added a plot to Induction Day. :o --mtdm doz knot no 15:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. Is TDC still a cartoon with the voices and stuff, or is it just the comic now?Kirbykirbyfurby17 18:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zobe! This Wiki is going to be awesome, it's already doing well after the first couple of days. I'll try to help it as much as possible. The Cartoon 18:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I love the new team setups and I see you've added a new character. I'll keep making edits on this wiki when I can :)Kirbykirbyfurby17 18:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool wiki. Im glad to help out with anything here! Anything i can start on? TDA15 is cool 18:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zobe, two things: #On , it says only TT66 is an admin, only TT66 is a b-crat, and no RBs. #Is the TDB logo done yet? ^.^ I'm not rushing you, just anxious. --mtdm doz knot no 18:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Zobe? ^^above^^ --mtdm doz knot no 20:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, TT's the only one with power. XD And dude, take as much time as you need. :) And lastly, I think you regret that you were about to cancel TDC. XD You have wiki and everything! --mtdm doz knot no 20:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) 'Permission' Hey Zobe I was wondering if I could get your permission to use your TDC pics like character pictures and backgrounds for some fan art.I really love Total Drama College your doing a great job with it!.TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 02:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your permission and of course I will give you credit for your gret artwork!TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 05:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I could base off of Shane one of my characters, could I?You know you wanna... ...click here! 22:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Two requests Hey, I was wondering if you could upload a new copy of the drills team image as Shane is blacked out on the original one, also I was wondering if you could make a cast picture like idle or just all of them posing so we can have a Total Drama College pic for the TDC article. If you could do that anytime soon that would be great :) -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 07:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) hey zobe tdifan24 got ban. sam told me why to. TT66 Hey Zobe, coould you un-protect Induction Day and Fanart down to autoconfirmed users? IDK why, but Dakota protected them. :| --mtdm doz knot no 11:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thankz yous. :3 --mtdm doz knot no 12:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC)